


Camera Flashing

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: Don't forget to cross your legs





	Camera Flashing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this particular find on tumblr... https://vodkastinger.tumblr.com/post/161517367672/so-i-was-trying-to-get-some-more-info-on-that

Stacks of papers were scattered across the First Lady’s desk as she divided her attention expertly between what would ordinarily be considered an overwhelming number of tasks. She was putting the finishing touches to the final draft of the next chapter of her book, somewhat frantically writing in longhand as her publishing deadline grew ever closer. Then at least three different budget reports awaiting her analysis sat piled up next to that, as well as her speech for an event later in the week which she was editing for the sixth time that day. She was so preoccupied in the midst of her flurry of activity that she almost didn’t notice her press secretary Lisa Caputo enter the room. And she certainly didn’t notice the nervous and somewhat embarrassed expression on the woman's face as she clutched a newspaper close to her chest.  
  
“Um, Mrs Clinton-“  
  
“Oh Lisa! I’m glad you’re here actually, I wanted to run something past you about this dinner on Friday…”  
  
Lisa listened slightly awkwardly as a blissfully unaware Hillary launched into a whirlwind of ideas and instructions, and her grip on the newspaper tightened as she waited for the First Lady to pause for breath long enough to allow her to get a word in edgeways.  
  
_“Hillary-"_ Lisa eventually managed to interject, her urgent tone finally grabbing Hillary’s full attention and slamming the brakes on everything else she was currently charging full speed ahead with.  
  
“What?”  
  
Lisa sighed before opening the newspaper onto the desk. “There’s something you should really see…”  
  
Hillary gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she was presented with a picture of herself. Dressed in one of her tighter skirt suits, leaning across a chair with her legs slightly apart, leaving much less to the imagination than she would have liked.  
  
“Who took this?” She demanded, a brilliant red blush visibly rising to her cheeks as she stared at the photograph in horrified dismay.  
  
“We don’t know. All we know is this Brazilian lingerie company have picked it up and are running this ad.”  
  
“A _lingerie_ company?” Hillary snatched the paper from the desk angrily and peered at it more closely. “Oh my god… Doesn’t anybody have any sense of decency anymore?”  
  
“I think we’re going to have to put out a statement.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We need to make it clear we aren’t condoning this before it gets out too much further. People are already talking about it…quite a bit actually.”  
  
Hillary swallowed hard, the color of her cheeks intensifying. “And what are they saying?”  
  
Now it was Lisa’s turn to blush, already wishing she hadn’t divulged that last piece of information. “Um, well I…I can give you a briefing on that later. But we really should put a statement out first to try and put this- erm, to bed, for want of a better expression.”  
  
“No way. We’re not commenting on this.”  
  
“We have to say something.”  
  
“Well then we’ll say that then.”  
  
“...Is that really going to be our comment? That we have no comment?”  
  
“Well what would you suggest we say instead? _‘Oops’_?” Hillary snapped back, her temper rising and Lisa had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent the dangerous hint of a chuckle that threatened to escape.  
  
“Fine…so no comment.” She nodded, hoping to calm Hillary down a little but before she could do anything to stop her the First Lady had stormed right out the door with the newspaper clutched tightly in her hand as she marched furiously across the west wing to the Oval Office. Aides and staff she encountered along the way scurried to get out of her path, noting the powerful force in her step and definitely not wanting to find themselves in her line of fire.  
  
The secret service agents stationed outside the Oval Office door took one look at Hillary's heated expression and quickly stepped aside to allow her entry, and she strode right up to where Bill was sitting and slammed the newspaper down onto the desk with quite a forceful impact.  
  
“Have you seen this?”  
  
Bill glanced up from the reams of budget proposals he was reading and and practically did a double take as his eyes fell onto the picture in front of him. His pants began to tighten and he raised an eyebrow as he looked back up from the newspaper to Hillary.  
  
“Wow honey, I know times are tough with the budget negotiations but you really didn’t have to start moonlighting as an underwear model just to bring in a few extra dollars.”  
  
Hillary glared at him, still wholly unamused. “It isn’t _funny_ Bill, it’s embarrassing. God I literally cannot believe this is happening, why didn’t I just cross my fucking legs.”  
  
She flopped down onto the couch opposite the desk in despair and Bill put down his pen, realizing she was really upset and wanting to give her his full attention.  
  
“Aw baby it’s really not worth getting worked up over, I mean you can hardly see anything. It could’ve been a lot worse.”  
  
“How exactly could it have been worse?”  
  
“Well…they could have caught you that time I’d been away for two weeks and you met me at Andrews, totally bare under your skirt.”  
  
Hillary’s skin flushed pink and she tried her best to ignore the effect the memory of that particular day was having on her. “Well I certainly won’t be doing that again in a hurry.”  
  
She rested her head in hands, still seeming distraught and Bill decided to dare another attempt at helping lighten her mood.  
  
“Hey look, if you want the attention detracted away from you, I could always wander across the south lawn wearing just my briefs? Give them something else to talk about.”  
  
For the first time since her firestorm fury had erupted on seeing the picture, Hillary finally found her lips curling up into a small smile.  
  
“I really don’t think that will help matters Bill. But I appreciate the offer.” She flashed him a little mischievous grin before another wave of despair seemed to hit her. “Oh god, the whole country is going to be laughing at me.”  
  
Bill’s glance fell back down towards the photograph, his gaze drinking in the curve of her body and the tightly bunched up yellow fabric of her blazer and skirt hugging closely to her figure. Her blonde hair was pulled back so neatly, twisted into an intricate style at the back of her head making her look so immaculately prim and proper. That is until the eye traveled lower, to the exposed creamy skin of her neckline right down to the visible parting of her thighs and the illicit forbidden glimpse of what lay between them.       
  
She was so fucking irresistible. And she didn’t even realize it.    
  
Bill’s throat had run dry as he struggled to tear his gaze away from the picture and he swallowed hard. “You know, I really don’t think laughing at you is going to be the primal reaction here darlin...”  
  
Hillary registered the hitch in his breath and the strain in his voice as he spoke and she glanced up to find his face turning a shade of red that rivaled her own.  
  
“Great. So half the country are laughing at me while the other half are getting off to me. I don’t really see how that’s any better.” She tried to maintain her disapproving expression, but as she shifted in her seat a little and clenched her legs together Bill could tell he’d stirred something in her.  
  
“Maybe I should put out a statement, hmm? Remind everyone that while they might be able to look-” Bill got out of his chair and crossed over to the couch, “-and wish.” He took her by the hand and pulled her up out of her seat to face him, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as his gaze poured into her. “I’m still the only the only who gets to slip between those pretty thighs you so scandalously flashed to the rest of the world.”  
  
She drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it as his hand slid down her back, pressing her towards him.  
  
“Bill-“  
  
His other hand slowly dragged tantalizingly up the smooth skin of her legs, grateful she was wearing a similar skirt today to the one in the picture as his fingers slid beneath the fabric, creeping ever closer to where her heat was now throbbing.  
  
“I’m the only one,” his voice was low and raspy against her ear now as he pulled the expensive lace of her panties to one side, “who gets to touch you-” he dipped his fingers lightly against her entrance, gathering some of the wetness there and dragging it up towards her clit, “and feel you,” he pressed against her bundle of nerves before withdrawing his fingers and slipping them into his mouth, “-and taste you.”     
  
She let out the softest moan and their eyes met as Bill licked his fingertips clean while she watched, completely transfixed.  
  
“Open your legs for me darlin. Let’s get a good look at those panties worthy of hitting the headlines.”  
  
She bit back an unexpected grin and willingly obliged, spreading her legs a little wider enabling him to tug her skirt up around her waist. Bill let out a deep groan at the reveal of soaking black lace and his eyes darkened with lust as his gaze traveled back up her body and locked with her own burning gaze.  
  
“Don’t let the stress get to you baby, it’s not worth it.” His fingers trailed tantalizingly down the front of her blazer, finally hovering over her heated center but not quite making contact. “Let me ease some of that tension away for you, my girl.”  
  
He cupped his large hand over her sex through the fabric, massaging in slow rhythmic motions and she whimpered at the delicious friction rubbing right where she needed him most  
  
“Mmmm.” She rocked her hips towards him, wanting more, and she lout out a sigh of frustration when he withdrew his hand for a moment to pull her underwear down completely.  
  
His cock twitched in his pants at the sight of her utterly exposed from the waist down, with the exception of her heels. He ignored his own throbbing need for the moment and slipped a long slender finger into her, feeling how slick her waiting body was, aching to be filled.  
  
“So fucking hot.” He murmured in his low drawl and she gasped and arched towards him as his finger curled up inside her. “The sexy First Lady of the United States. The woman everyone wants but who only I can have.”  
  
Her breathing grew all the more labored as his movements and words hit her, and her small delicate hand drifted down towards his pants and gripped the hard and needy evidence straining there.  
  
“So have me then.”  
  
He let out a low grunt at the squeezing contact and certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly fumbled to unfasten his belt before finally ridding himself of his pants and his briefs in one swift motion. Hillary found herself suddenly backed against the wall, Bill hoisting her up slightly and steadying her hips before sinking deep into her silky heat, a moan escaping both of their lips as her body pulled him all the way in.  
  
“Fuck Hillary,” He groaned as her hips bucked forward to meet his, “so wet and tight.”  
  
She whimpered in response and writhed against him, desperate for any kind of friction. “Please Bill.”  
  
“Please what darlin?" He placed a tortuously soft kiss on the side of her neck, lingering over the spot he knew she was most sensitive. "Tell me what you need.”  
  
“I need you to fuck me.”  
  
The raw desire in her voice was evident, and he certainly could never deny her. He withdrew almost all the way out and then with a decadent push he started thrusting into her, long hard and steady, hitting all the right places and her eyes slowly slipped shut.  
  
“Ohhhh god.” Hillary wrapped her legs around him as the rocking of his hips ground against her clit and she felt herself teetering dangerously close to the edge already. With every push Bill felt her become even slicker, her walls clenching tighter around him and he knew neither of them were going to last long.  
  
He continued sliding in and out of her as he leaned into her ear and she felt his hot breath tickle against her skin. “You know the world might have seen a little more than you intended baby,” he panted heavily between thrusts, her nails now digging deliciously painfully into his back, “but they’ll never ever get to see you like this.” His gaze drifted up and down, a hum of approval escaping his throat as he took in the sight of her. “Skirt bunched up, all wet and flushed the prettiest pink and breathless with all the fucking perfect little sounds you make, just for me. Only me.”  
  
With every course word he whispered Hillary grew wetter, and it wasn’t long before her head was thrown back in ecstasy as her walls clamped tightly around him, pulling him into oblivion with her. As they both found their release a string of expletives along with each other’s names spilled from their lips, and they continued to rock against each other to prolong the pleasure as they slowly came down from their blinding high.  
  
Finally their legs weakened beneath them, and they collapsed back onto the couch for support, utterly spent and still panting for breath as they fell comfortably against each other. Neither able to form a coherent sentence just yet, Hillary lay her head against Bill’s chest and she felt the elevated race of his heartbeat thudding in perfect time with her own. Bill raked his fingers lazily through her golden hair, smoothing it down where he had tousled it in the heat of their throes of passion.  
  
Laying together in a blissful silence Hillary’s gaze fell upon her panties discarded on the floor, and her mind went back to the reason they had gotten into this situation in the first place.  
  
“You know, I still want that photograph buried Bill.”  
  
He glanced down at her resting against his chest, eyes half closed, considerably more relaxed and sated than when she had entered his office twenty minutes earlier. But still no less determined.  
  
“Of course baby.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll make absolutely sure we give them hell and kick up enough of a fuss that they’ll have no choice but to withdraw it.”  
  
“Good.” She smiled, satisfied before straightening up her clothes and making herself decent again. She crossed the floor to retrieve her underwear and was just about to leave when Bill’s voice cut across the room again and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
“There is just one thing though…“  
  
Hillary spun around to find him staring at her, an unmistakable grin across his face.  
  
“…can I keep a copy?”  
  
Her blue eyes sparkled as her gaze traveled slowly from the photograph still on his desk back up to his smug and satisfied expression. Flashing him a naughty smile, a knowing look exchanged between them before she turned on her heel and swayed her hips as she swept out of the room, leaving him to figure out the evident answer to that particular question by himself.


End file.
